Family Has Never Been Any Closer
by themermaidprincess
Summary: A random oneshot about Stefan and Damon's younger sister, Juliette. Damon gave Elena a look. "She's our little sister, Juliette." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.
1. Chapter 1

Family Has Never Been Any Closer

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any shape or form, I only own Juliette.

Warning: Elena is kind of a dolt in this, and there is a little bit of slash, if you squint (JeremyxTyler)

"Juliette!" Damon said in shock as his little sister opened the door to the Salvatore house.

Stefan looked up from the book he was reading, "I thought you were dead," he said gasping a little. His girlfriend looked back and forth between Damon and Stefan.

"Um….who is she?" Elena asked trying to figure out who she was.

Juliette giggled. "I am, just a vampire like you guys." She smiled and hugged Damon. "You look so stiff," she giggled again petting her brother's hair.

Stefan ignored Elena and stood up to hug his sister. "Why are you here though?" He asked as he hugged her to him.

"I followed you. I wanted to know what happened to my big brothers, I had followed you as a human for a while until I was attacked and got turned. Somehow you never knew I was around. I'm pretty sure you couldn't tell it was me, you stuffed your human memories and emotions away, didn't you?"

Stefan laughed softly. "When did you get so smart?" She elbowed him and said, 'Hey!'

Elena sighed. "Who is she?" She stood up and stomped her foot childishly.

Damon gave Elena a look. "She's our little sister, Juliette." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

Jeremy and Tyler, who were starting to get along with Stefan and Damon. "Who's she?" They asked as they walked into the room looking very disheveled.

Juliette smiled. "I'm Juliette Salvatore, Damon and Stefan's younger sister." They both looked quite shocked. "Yea, everyone gets that." She laughed softly as they closed their open mouths.

Damon and Stefan both looked at their guests, they shooed Elena, Jeremy, and Tyler out of the house so they could spend time with their sister. They'd get over their rivalry just for a little bit, they knew how much she missed them and vice versa.

"So, what's happened since I've been gone?" She gave them both a look, telling them to explain it all.

"….." Stefan started to explain making Juliette laugh and tell them how stupid they were. Someone they had never changed, even being away from the other for a century or so hasn't changed them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any shape or form, I only own Juliette.

Warning: Elena is kind of a dolt in this, and there is a little bit of slash, if you squint (JeremyxTyler)

Juliette was walking around town one day with Jeremy and Tyler; she was starting to get along with them quite well. As they were walking around, she could hear the sounds of someone running by them, someone being a vampire.

"Do you hear that?" Tyler asked putting his arm around Jeremy's shoulder.

Juliette nodded quickly,"Now shut up," she mumbled elbowing him. After a few moments of quiet, she was starting to freak out a little. She felt someone grab her neck, someone a million times stronger than her, not literally, but whoever it was, was very strong. "Jeremy, Tyler?" She asked weakly trying to look around to see them, but the hand around her throat tightened.

"Shut up," the guy said squeezing harder. She gasped trying to breathe; even though she didn't need it, it made her feel more human.

She started to thrash around trying to make the guy get his hand off her throat, he turned around towards her.

"You will stop trying to fight me and you will just follow me." Her eyes glazed over and she took his outstretched hand. "I am Klaus, in case you are wondering, and I already know who you are, you are Stefan and Damon Salvatore's little sister, aren't you?"

Juliette felt herself nodded meekly. "What do you want with me?"

Klaus laughed harshly. "I want to make your brother suffer and fall right into my trap." He brought her to an abandoned building, in the middle of nowhere.

She started to scream, hoping someone would hear and come to her rescue, but no one came. He looked in her a room, all by herself. "Let me out!" She screamed, banging her fist on the door. But Klaus didn't come back; he was leaving her here to starve without blood.


End file.
